The present invention relates to a fishing reel assembly of the kind comprising a line spool mounted for rotation about its axis relative to a spool carrier. With such assemblies it is known to provide a drag mechanism (which may also be referred to in the art as a brake or clutch mechanism) between the spool and its carrier which acts so that in one direction of rotation the spool rotates relatively freely with respect to the carrier while in the opposite direction of rotation a resistance is imparted to the spools rotation. Typically the drag mechanism comprises a spring loaded ratchet on the spool which engages with a toothed wheel mounted to rotate, with resistance, on the carrier so that in the one sense of direction for rotation of the spool, the ratchet trips without effect over the toothed wheel (usually so that the fishing line can be wound freely onto the spool) and when the spool is rotated in the opposite sense of direction the ratchet is urged into engagement with the toothed wheel so that the spool and wheel rotate in unison and thereby a resistance is imparted by the drag mechanism to the rotation of the spool (such drag or resistance being applied when the fishing line is being pulled from and to rotate the spool).
Generally, the drag means is manually adjustable to vary the amount of resistance which is applied to the spools rotation and as may be considered appropriate to the weight of line on the spool.
It is conventional practice for fishing reel assemblies with drag mechanisms to be manufactured either for left handed or right handed use. It will be appreciated that with the reel fitted in conventional manner beneath a rod as in fly fishing it will be intended that the drag mechanism will be engaged to resist rotation of the spool as the line is pulled from the spool through the rod rings. The majority of fishing reels are manufactured for left hand winding of the spool while the rod is held in the right hand (i.e. right hand use). It has hitherto been proposed to provide means whereby a right hand use reel can be converted to left hand use but this has necessitated in the reel assembly being extensively dis-assembled and a complex re-structuring of the drag mechanism--such re-structuring generally requiring workshop facilities. It is an object of the present invention to provide a fishing reel assembly of the kind previously discussed in which a drag or resistance is provided for relative rotation between the line spool and the spool carrier in one sense of direction of the spool while the spool can rotate freely in the opposite sense of direction and which assembly can be converted for either left handed or right handed use in a manner which alleviates the disadvantages of the prior proposals.